vegadarkfandomcom-20200213-history
VSTF
¡Hola! Mi nombre es VegaDark, y hoy se me ha permitido publicar esta entrada de blog para enseñarles un poco sobre el grupo de Wikia Volunteer Spam Task Force, conocido como VSTF. Somos un grupo de usuarios seleccionados por el Staff para hacer de Wikia un mejor lugar para los usuarios y a quienes nos visitan. De manera que para efectuar esta tarea, tenemos acceso a muchas herramientas globales, como los bloqueos globales y los filtros globales de spam, así como la habilidad de borrar páginas y bloquear usuarios en la gran mayoría de wikis. Sin embargo, no tenemos ninguna autoridad sobre las políticas locales de los wikis. Es por eso que estamos para ayudar, no para actuar como líderes en los wikis que visitamos. Lo que hacemos Como VSTF, nuestro objetivo primordial es mantener a Wikia limpia de spam. La mayoría de este spam es el resultado de programas automáticos conocidos como spambots, y usualmente toma la forma de páginas que no tienen nada de relación con el contenido del wiki y de paso publicitar un sitio web o producto. Cuando encontramos un spambot, bloqueamos globalmente su dirección IP (y la cuenta de usuario si es necesario) y borramos el spam que haya creado. Cuando comenzamos a encontrar patrones obvios de spam, también bloqueamos frases comunes y enlaces con nuestra herramienta de bloqueos globales. Nuestra otra responsabilidad en Wikia (quizás con la que más somos conocidos) es ayudar en revertir y prevenir el vandalismo, frecuentemente en wikis inactivos. La mayoría de vándalos que bloqueamos solo realizan unas pocas ediciones en uno o dos wikis, pero a veces hay ataques organizados a los wikis o cuando un mismo usuario vandaliza en múltiples wikis al mismo tiempo (conocido como vandalismo en cruzada). Para los ataques organizados, tenemos la habilidad de restringir los privilegios de edición por períodos cortos de tiempo para que la limpieza se pueda efectuar sin interrupciones. También tenemos acceso al filtro antiabusos, con el que detenemos a potenciales vándalos en un wiki en particular. Usualmente trabajamos con el vandalismo en cruzada al bloquear globalmente al vándalo, y en casos muy complicados, buscamos consejos del Staff y otros miembros de nuestro grupo. Contactándonos En este punto, estoy seguro de que te preguntarás cómo contactar al VSTF cuando necesites ayuda o para reportar vandalismo o spam. Hay muchas maneras de contactarnos, pero aquí están los métodos que usualmente son los más rápidos: * VSTF Wiki: Este wiki tiene muchas páginas para reportar spam, vandalismo y otros asuntos importantes.This wiki has a multitude of pages where you can report spam, vandalism, and other important things. También tiene otras páginas como acerca de nuestro grupo y nuestras políticas. * : aquí en la Comunidad Central es otro lugar para contactarnos. No siempre podemos responder con inmediatez, pero lo hacemos con la mayor brevedad posible. También monitoreamos los muros de los otros miembros, así que posiblemente si dejas un mensaje a uno de nosotros, será respondido por otro. * IRC: Esta es la vía más rápida de contactarnos en caso de emergencia. El IRC es un chat en tiempo real, muy similar al , donde la mayoría del VSTF pasan el día. Para llamar nuestra atención basta con escribir !vstf TU MENSAJE AQUÍ, pero hazlo solamente cuando sea realmente necesario. Si nadie responde, deja tu reporte en nuestro wiki. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas con las que no tratamos y debe ser reportadas al Staff o a otros usuarios. Para evitar futuras confusiones, indicaré cuándo debes contactarnos y cuándo no: Cuándo contactarnos * Encuentras que un wiki sin administradores activos está siendo vandalizado y los problemáticos deben ser tratados. * Encuentras un spambot. Debe ser reportado rápidamente en nuestra página de reportes sobre spam. * Encuentras un wiki siendo atacado por muchos vándalos al mismo tiempo. Cuanto más rápido lo notifiques, lo podremos resolver con tiempo para evitar daños mayores. * Encuentras un vandalismo en cruzada. Deben ser reportados en nuestra página de reportes sobre vandalismo. * Encuentras un wiki creado para hacer spam: Muchos spambots crean wikis para este propósito. Pueden ser reportados en nuestra página de reportes de wikis. * Tu wiki es atacado por un vándalo persistente. El VSTF estará feliz de averiguar el problema y hacer recomendaciones sobre lo que debe de hacerse. Podríamos indicarte que si creemos que el problema necesita de atención especial. Cuándo no contactarnos * Has sido bloqueado por un administrador en un wiki donde editas, pero crees que el bloqueo fue injusto: Problemas locales como este deben ser observados por el Staff utilizando el . * Hay un vándalo en uno de tus wikis pero hay administradores activos: muchos vándalos se irán después de que reviertas sus ediciones y puedan ser bloqueados por un administrador local. * Piensas que has encontrado una cuenta títere (cuenta alternativa) de alguien en tu wiki y quieres que se : El VSTF no realiza solicitudes de verificación. Problemas locales como este deben ser observados por el Staff. * No te gusta un usuario en particular y quieres que sea bloqueado de un wiki o globalmente: Problemas locales como este deben ser observados por el Staff. * Un administrador está abusando de su cargo en un wiki: El VSTF no puede remover cargos de administrador o burócrata. Problemas locales como este deben ser observados por el Staff. Toma en cuenta que la lista anterior son aspectos generales, pueden haber otras situaciones donde no estás seguro si consultar al VSTF o al Staff. Como regla general, el VSTF hace frente al vandalismo y spam, y el Staff hace frente a todos los problemas locales. Si tienes preguntas, haz tus consultas a algún miembro del VSTF o deja tu comentario aquí abajo.